What she was thinking
by ForeverATwilightRomantic
Summary: It takes place in the ending to The movie Eclipse, but from Bella's POV when her and Edward are in the meadow after Bella talks to Jacob


"August 13th?" he sounded suprised by my choice of date.

" Yeah, it's a month before my birthday. I don't need to be another year older than you." I stupidly replied. I started biting my lower lip trying to hold back a smile. It was a routine thing I did, when I knew he would'nt approve of that kind of joking.  
>"Alice said she can get the wedding together by then." I quickly inturjected that part of my answer not wanting him to overreact... Worrying, always worrying.<p>

" Im sure she can." He started laughing, I began to relax a little. The laugh as soothing as wind chimes. But his voice suddenly turned very concerned. "Theres no rush."

" I've chosen my life, I wanna start living it." Did he not want to continue with it? No, that's stupid I already knew the answer to that. Of course he did, he had only asked about twenty times...

" So your gonna let Alice plan the whole thing, the ah, dress, the reception, the guest list. I mean who knows who shes gonna invite." His tone suddenly joking. I exhaled a deep breath. How long had I been holding it in?

"Does it matter?" I wasen't gonna leave him at the alter reguardless.

" I just don't know why your doing this?" he sounded very concerned. We had already had this disscussion, was he doubting my choice again?

" What? The wedding?" I managed to choke out with as little panic escaping my voice as possible. I was sure this is what he wanted. He was the one that asked for it...

" No, your trying to make everyone else happy, but your already giving away too much." He responded too quickly, like he could hear the worry that had built up in my throat.

"Your wrong." I was a little releived. So the wedding was still on... unfourtuanatly. I some how managed to figure out how to use my feet again and got up from his cool embrace that was as sweet as honey.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, it nearly knocked me breathless. Then suddenly his eyebrows met, confusion wiped across his face when I slowly stood up.

"This wasen't a choice between you and Jacob." The name burned in my throat a little, but it wasent about him right now. "It was between who I should be and who I am. I've always felt out of step, like litarly stumbling through my life." That was a good anology. "I've never felt normal... cause Im not normal, I don't wanna be. I've had to face death," I exagerated the word, when sudden memories of occasions where i thought i would finaly have my date with fate. I quickly shook those memories away. "And loss and pain in your world, but i've also never felt stronger; Like more real, more myself... Cause it's my world too." I smiled a little bit of the idea of being in his family. Soon... "It's where I belong."

" So it's not just about me?" He asked teasingly, then smiled bearing his glistening teeth protected by his baby pink lips that were as smooth as marble.

" No..." I giggled a bit. "Sorry. I've made a mess trying to figure all this out but I wanna do it right." I said as he slowly let me worm my way back into his cold yet comforting arms.  
>"And I wanna tie myself to you in every way humanly possible."<p>

He laughed a little bit. He looked like he was blushing, if such thing were possible.  
>" Starting with the wedding?"<p>

" Actually, something a little more difficult first, maybe even dangerous." I then stood back up trying to look as serious as I could. But it never did help that I could never stop smiling when I was with him. "We have to tell charlie!"

He sighed in relief, then grinned "Thats highly dangerous."

" It's a good thing your bullet proof. Im gonna need that ring."

He slowley got up and placed Elizabeth Mason's ring on my third finger of my left hand where it would stay cossivebly for the rest of eternity. The idea made me blush.

He put his hands on both sides of my waist and held me as tightly as he could. I stopped breathing, and before I could even think of regaining it he brushed his soft lips across mine, then burried his face in my hair. His cool breath sending goosebumps down my back.  
>And at that moment I realized, it didn't matter what Jacob, Charlie, Mike, Jess or anyone else thought. I was unconditionaly, and iracovably in love with him.<br>And nothing could ever change that...

The End 


End file.
